ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultra Hero Series/Gallery
Gallery of the Ultra Hero Series line of action figures. 2000's releases UHS-Ultraman.jpg|Ultraman (01) UHS-Zoffy.jpg|Zoffy (02) UHS-Seven.jpg|Ultraseven (03) UHS-Ultraman-Jack.jpg|Ultraman Jack (04) UHS-Ultraman-Ace.jpg|Ultraman Ace (05) UHS-Father-of-Ultra-(new).jpg|Father of Ultra (06, new mold released in 2006) UHS-Mother-of-Ultra-(new).jpg|Mother of Ultra (07, new mold released in 2006) UHS-Ultraman-Taro.jpg|Ultraman Taro (08) UHS-Ultraman-Leo.jpg|Ultraman Leo (09) UHS-Evil-Tiga.jpg|Evil Tiga (10, 2002) UHS-Ultraman-King.jpg|Ultraman King (11) UHS-Ultraman-80-(new).jpg|Ultraman 80 (12, new mold released in 2006) UHS-Ultraman-Great.jpg|Ultraman Great (13) UHS-Ultraman-Powered.jpg|Ultraman Powered (14) UHS-Neos.jpg|Ultraman Neos (15) UHS-Seven-21.jpg|Ultraseven 21 (16) Zearth.jpg|Ultraman Zearth (17) UHS-Ultraman-Shadow.jpg|Ultraman Shadow (18) UHS-2000-Tiga-Multi.jpg|Ultraman Tiga Multi Type (19) UHS-2000-Tiga-Sky.jpg|Ultraman Tiga Sky Type (20) UHS-2000-Tiga-Power.jpg|Ultraman Tiga Power Type (21) UHS-Ultraman-Dyna-Flash.jpg|Ultraman Dyna Flash Type (22) UHS-Ultraman-Dyna-Miracle.jpg|Ultraman Dyna Miracle Type (23) UHS-Ultraman-Dyna-Strong.jpg|Ultraman Dyna Strong Type (24) UHS-Gaia-V2.jpg|Ultraman Gaia V2 (25) UHS-Gaia-Supreme.jpg|Ultraman Gaia Supreme Version (26) UHS-Ultraman-Agul.jpg|Ultraman Agul (27) UHS-Ultraman-Agul-V2.jpg|Ultraman Agul V2 (28) UHS-Ultraman-Nice.jpg|Ultraman Nice (29) UHS-2000-Tiga-Dark.jpg|Tiga Dark (30) UHS-Ultraman-Cosmos-Luna.jpg|Ultraman Cosmos Luna Mode (31) UHS-Ultraman-Cosmos-Corona.jpg|Ultraman Cosmos Corona Mode (32) UHS-Ultraman-Cosmos-Eclipse.jpg|Ultraman Cosmos Eclipse Mode (33) UHS-Ultraman-Cosmos-Space-Corona.jpg|Ultraman Cosmos Space Corona Mode (34) UHS-Ultraman-Cosmos-Future-Mode.jpg|Ultraman Cosmos Future Mode (35) UHS-Chaos-Ultraman.jpg|Chaos Ultraman (36) UHS-Ultraman-Justice-Standard.jpg|Ultraman Justice Standard Mode (37) UHS-Ultraman-Justice-Crusher.jpg|Ultraman Justice Crusher Mode (38) UHS-Ultraman-Legend.jpg|Ultraman Legend (39) UHS-Astra.jpg|Astra (40, New mold) Packaging v026__00084557.jpg|Ultraman 10085875p.jpg|Zoffy v026__00084559.jpg|Ultraseven v026__00084560.jpg|Ultraman Jack v026__00084561.jpg|Ultraman Ace _00084562.jpg|Father of Ultra v026__00084563.jpg|Mother of Ultra v026__00084564.jpg|Ultraman Taro v026__00084565.jpg|Ultraman Leo 10098633p.jpg|Evil Tiga 10098634p.jpg|Ultraman King v040__00136446.jpg|Ultraman 80 v040__00136447.jpg|Ultraman Great v026__00084570.jpg|Ultraman Powered v026__00084571.jpg|Ultraman Neos v026__00084572.jpg|Ultraseven 21 v026__00084573.jpg|Ultraman Zearth v026__00084574.jpg|Ultraman Shadow v026__00084575.jpg|Ultraman Tiga (Multi Type) v026__00084576.jpg|Ultraman Tiga (Sky Type) v026__00084577.jpg|Ultraman Tiga (Power Type) v026__00084578.jpg|Ultraman Dyna (Flash Type) v026__00084579.jpg|Ultraman Dyna (Miracle Type) v026__00084580.jpg|Ultraman Dyna (Strong Type) v026__00084581.jpg|Ultraman Gaia (V2) v026__00084582.jpg|Ultraman Gaia (Supreme Version) v026__00084583.jpg|Ultraman Agul v026__00084584.jpg|Ultraman Agul (V2) v026__00084585.jpg|Ultraman Nice v026__00084586.jpg|Tiga Dark 10102516p.jpg|Ultraman Cosmos (Luna Mode) 10102517p.jpg|Ultraman Cosmos (Corona Mode) 10102519p.jpg|Ultraman Cosmos (Eclipse Mode) 10102522p.jpg|Ultraman Cosmos (Future Mode) 10102524p.jpg|Ultraman Cosmos (Space Corona Mode) 10102042p.jpg|Chaos Ultraman 10102043p.jpg|Ultraman Justice (Standard Mode) 10102044p.jpg|Ultraman Justice (Crusher Mode) 10102045p.jpg|Ultraman Legend 40 ultraman astra.jpg|Astra Astra10.JPG|Bandai UHS 10 Astra Ultraman Cosmos series Ultra Hero & Monster Series 602033906.jpg|Ultraman Cosmos (Luna Mode) 602033903.jpg|Ultraman Cosmos (Corona Mode) 602033907.jpg|Ultraman Cosmos (Eclipse Mode) 93.jpg|Chaos Ultraman 94.jpg|Chaos Ultraman Calamity 602033904.jpg|Ultraman Cosmos (Space Corona Mode) 602033905.jpg|Ultraman Cosmos (Skeleton Corona Mode) X 121.jpg|Ultraman Justice (Standard Mode) Ultra Hero Series 2003 X 125.jpg|Ultraman Justice (Crusher Mode) 602033901.jpg|Ultraman Cosmos (Future Mode) UHS2003-Ultraman-Legend-packaging.jpg|Ultraman Legend Ultra Hero Series: Andro Melos bandai-000028L.jpg|Andro Melos bandai-000027L.jpg|Andro Wolf bandai-000026L.jpg|Andro Mars bandai-000025L.jpg|Andro Floru Ultra N Project 2004's releases UHS Nexus 1.jpg|Ultraman Nexus Anphans UHS Nexus 2.jpg|Ultraman Nexus Junis UHS Nexus 3.jpg|Dark Faust UHSN-The-Next-Anphans.jpg|Ultraman the Next Anphans UHS Nexus 4.jpg|Ultraman the Next Junis UHS Nexus 5.jpg|Dark Mephisto UHS Nexus 6.jpg|Ultraman Nexus Junis Blue Packaging UHSN-Nexus-Anphans-packaging.jpg UHSN-Nexus-Junis-packaging.jpg UHSN-Dark-Faust-packaging.jpg UHSN-Ultraman-The-Next-Anphans-packaging.jpg UHSN-Ultraman-The-Next-Junis-packaging.jpg UHSN-Dark-Mephisto-packaging.jpg UHSN-Nexus-Junis-Blue-packaging.jpg Ultra Hero Series 2005's releases UHS2005-Ultraman-Max.jpg|Ultraman Max UHS2005-Ultraman-Xenon.jpg|Ultraman Xenon UHS2005-Ultraman-Max-Max-Galaxy.jpg|Ultraman Max (Max Galaxy) Packaging UHS2005-Ultraman-Max-packaging-premiere-ver.jpg|Ultraman Max (Series premiere limited edition) UHS2005-Max-packaging.jpg|Ultraman Max (retail) UHS2005-Xenon-packaging.jpg|Ultraman Xenon UHS2005-Max-Galaxy-packaging.jpg|Ultraman Max Max Galaxy equipment Ultra Hero Series 2006's releases UHS Mebius 1.jpg|Ultraman Mebius UHS Mebius 2.jpg|Father of Ultra with Brothers' Mantle UHS Mebius 3.jpg|Hunter Knight Tsurugi UHS Mebius 4.jpg|Ultraman Hikari UHS Mebius 5.jpg|Ultraman Mebius Mebius Brave UHS Mebius 6.jpeg|Ultraman Mebius Mebius Burning Brave UHS Mebius 7.jpg|Ultraman Mebius Mebius Phoenix Brave UHS Mebius SP 1.jpg|Ultraman Mebius Mebius Infinity UHS Mebius SP 2.jpg|Imitation Ultraman Mebius Packaging UHS2006-Ultraman-Mebius-packaging-premiere-ver.jpg|Ultraman Mebius (Series Premiere limited edition) UHS2006-Ultraman-Mebius-packaging.jpg|Ultraman Mebius (retail) UHS2006-Father-of-Ultra-packaging.jpg|Father of Ultra with Brothers' Mantle UHS2006-Tsurugi-packaging.jpg|Hunter Knight Tsurugi UHS2006-Ultraman-Hikari-packaging.jpg|Ultraman Hikari UHS2006-Ultraman-Mebius-Mebius-Brave-packaging.jpg|Ultraman Mebius (Mebius Brave) UHS2006-Ultraman-Mebius-Burning-Brave-packaging.jpg|Ultraman Mebius (Mebius Burning Brave) UHS2006-Ultraman-Mebius-Phoenix-Brave-packaging.jpg|Ultraman Mebius Mebius Phoenix Brave UHS2006-Imit-Mebius-packaging.jpg|Imitation Mebius UHS2006-Ultraman-Mebius-Mebius-Infinity-packaging.jpg|Ultraman Mebius (Mebius Infinity) Ultra Hero Series 2009 releases Packaging 01ultraman.jpg|Ultraman 02zoffy.jpg|Zoffy 03ultraseven.jpg|Ultraseven 04ultramanjack.jpg|Ultraman Jack 05ultramanace.jpg|Ultraman Ace 06ultramantaro.jpg|Ultraman Taro 07fatherofultra.jpg|Father of Ultra 08motherofultra.jpg|Mother of Ultra 09ultramanleo.jpg|Ultraman Leo 10astra.jpg|Astra 11ultramanking.jpg|Ultraman King 12ultraman80.jpg|Ultraman 80 13Aultramanpowere.jpg|Ultraman Powered 14Aultramangreat.jpg|Ultraman Great 15ultramantigamulti.jpg|Ultraman Tiga Multi Type 16ultramantigapower.jpg|Ultraman Tiga Power Type 17ultramantigasky.jpg|Ultraman Tiga Sky Type 18ultramandynaflash.jpg|Ultraman Dyna Flash Type 19ultramandynastrong.jpg|Ultraman Dyna Strong Type 20ultramandynamiracle.jpg|Ultraman Dyna Miracle Type 21ultramangaiaV2.jpg|Ultraman Gaia V2 22ultramangaiasupreme.jpg|Ultraman Gaia Supreme Version 23ultramanagul.jpg|Ultraman Agul 24ultramanagulv2.jpg|Ultraman Agul V2 25ultramanneos.jpg|Ultraman Neos 26ultramanzearth.jpg|Ultraman Zearth 27ultramancosmoseclipse.jpg|Ultraman Cosmos Eclipse Mode 28ultramancosmosluna.jpg|Ultraman Cosmos Luna Mode 29ultramancosmoscorona.jpg|Ultraman Cosmos Corona Mode 30ultramanjusticecrusher.jpg|Ultraman Justice Crusher Mode 31ultramanlegend.jpg|Ultraman Legend 32ultramannexusjunis.jpg|Ultraman Nexus Junis 33ultramannoa.jpg|Ultraman Noa 34ultramanmax.jpg|Ultraman Max 35ultramanxenon.jpg|Ultraman Xenon 36mebius.jpg|Ultraman Mebius 38tsurugi.jpg|Hunter Knight Tsurugi 38ultramanhikari.JPG|Ultraman Hikari 39ultramanmebiusphoenixbrave.jpg|Ultraman Mebius Mebius Phoenix Brave 40ultramanzero.jpg|Ultraman Zero Saga13.JPG|Ultraman Saga Nexus14.JPG|Ultraman Nexus Junis Blue 2012 releases UH13B-Ultraman-Saga.jpg|Ultraman Saga UH13B-Ultraman-Nexus-Junis-Blue.jpg|Ultraman Nexus (Junis Blue) X 381.jpg|Ultraman Zero Strong-Corona Zero (Also classified as UHEX release) UHEX-LunaMiracle-Zero.jpg|Ultraman Zero Luna-Miracle Zero (Also classified as UHEX release) Packaging 13Bultramansaga.jpg|Ultraman Saga 14Bultramannexusjunisblue.jpg|Ultraman Nexus Junis Blue UHEX-StrongCorona-Zero-pkg.jpg|Ultraman Zero (Strong-Corona Zero) TOY-TOK-2526.jpg|Ultraman Zero (Luna-Miracle Zero) Ultra Heroes Series EX UHEXUltramanAType.jpg|UHEX Ultraman A-Type 41ie0Gye2bL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Glitter Tiga uxexthhthreeevils.jpg|The Dark Giants from Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey Imit ultraman dyna figure view.jpg|UHEX Imitation Dyna Terranoid figure view.jpg|UHEX Terranoid DSC01959.jpg|UHEX Ultraman Gaia V1 (Shanghai TV order exclusive) 2006514027321779.jpg|Fake Ultraman Gaia UHS Nexus 7.jpg|Ultraman Noa UHS Nexus 8.jpeg|Dark Zagi 10131625a.jpg|Ultimate Zero 10126376a.jpg|Jean-Bot 10123848a.jpg|Mirror Knight 10167623a.jpg|Jean-Nine 10114266a.jpg|Techtor Gear Zero Imitation Ultraman toys.jpg|UHEX Imit-Ultraman Ace Robot toys.jpg|UHEX Ace Robot miracluna.jpg|UHEX Ultraman Cosmos Miracluna Mode boy.jpg|UHEX Ultraman Boy skeletoncorona.jpg|UHEX Ultraman Cosmos Skeleton Corona Mode bandaimusashi.jpg|UHEX Human figure: Haruno Musashi UHEX Hanuman.jpeg|UHEX Hanuman Ultrafatherandmother.jpg|Gold Father of Ultra and Mother of Ultra rare_bandais.jpg|Translucent Ultraman Hikari and Limited Editions Ultraman and Baltan Imit.JPG|Imit Ultraman Ultimate.JPG|Ultimate Zero EX & SP (Translucent) Saga.JPG|Ultraman Saga EX (Promo and Glow) Other ultramanfigure1.jpg|Bandai's Ultra Hero Series: (From Left) Terranoid, Imit Gaia, Ultraman Gaia V1 (First Release), Imit Agul, & Imit Dyna. (bottom) Imit Ultraman Mebius. 2012ulfeslimited.jpg|Ultraman Zero forms. Luna-Miracle Zero & Strong-Corona Zero. Both figures are special releases and will be released on 27th July 2012 Tiga Battle 6 Set.jpg|The Tiga Battle 6 Ultras Set. From left including Tiga Dark, Tiga Tornado, Tiga Blast, Camearra, Hudra, Darramb Glitter2PK.JPG|Bandai UHS 2008 MOVIE Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Mebius Glitter GoldMebiusFather.JPG|Bandai UHS 2007 Father of Ultra with Mantle & Gold Mebius Category:Galleries Category:Images Category:Merchandise Category:Bandai Category:Toy Lines